


The Part Time Job

by Choking_Noises



Series: Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Michael is gay, Pre-Squip, Zombie, gayest michael ever, jeremy is the love of his life, michael is an actor, they don’t know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/pseuds/Choking_Noises
Summary: Micheal works at a haunted house because he has no friends. Jeremy goes to a haunted house because he has no friends. Could this get any better?





	The Part Time Job

Michael wanted the best part time job he could get. Considering his lack of friends and plans, he had a completely empty calendar for the month of October, excluding his time spent at school. After 2:15, he was free to do whatever he pleased.

The first activity that crossed his mind was playing the latest scary video games on his playstation four, getting stoned and not leaving his basement. Ever. But he quickly realized that just wasn’t an option. One reason could be the fact Michael would have no player two, and countless jumpscares can really get to a person. Though the main reason this plan wasn’t functioning was his empty wallet. Yes, birthday money doesn’t last forever. And Michael was in the awkward stage between too far away to be getting an early card from his 2nd uncle who had no real idea when his birthday was, and not having anything but a paper clip and $0.94 left in his savings.

So yeah, part time job it was.

The real question was, what establishment would be blessed with the very teen know as Michael Mell? Certainly not a fast food place. Yes, Michael was down for a double decker every once in awhile, but he would like to enjoy these late night trips to McDonalds. Being surrounded by bubbling grease and half cooked burgers was not his ideal work environment.

And retail, he wasn’t sure. Michael felt he had too much individuality for that kind of occupation.

That’s right when the bright orange flyer caught his eye. Stopping almost immediately, he read this obnoxious sheet from the school bulletin. The first thing he saw was two clip art jack-o-lanterns in the corner of the page— oh that’s just so adorable. The flyer was titled “Actors Needed” in all caps spooky font. This was already a turn off. Michael couldn’t act. He could barely pretend that he was going out with friends when his mom asked him why he needed the car. He was going to the movies, by himself.

They were honestly too concerned about his social life. There is no way they didn’t know he was a hopeless couch potato, loner, hermit. He felt that he made it quite obvious.

He skimmed the rest of the letter. Do you want a part time job? Yes. Do you want $9 and hour!? Yes. Do you want a fun thrilling job experience? Now, this was a tough one. Exactly how much physical labor was going to be involved?

Basically, the flyer was asking him to be a monster at a haunted house.

And he was so down for it.

Could it get any better!? Nine whole dollars an hour, getting to dress up like it’s Halloween every night in October, what more could he ask for. And it was even right next to the 7/11!

“Yes, yes I will take the job,” he whispered to himself as he tore off a phone number from the sheet and shoved it into his pocket. What a wonderful thing he was about to experience.

***

Wrong. He was so wrong. This job was not a wonderful experience. It was a miraculous, beautiful, the-only-reason-Michael-was-living kind of experience.

His first day on the job. His first day he made $63. He scared three kids, half an adult. They dressed him up as a zombie for god’s sake. How fitting was that!?

He was a realistic zombie, the flesh was rotting but it wasn’t green. He had no brain when he was a zombie, or in real life. He was actually a fan favorite. This job was as perfect, even better than he had imagined. This was so much fun.

And most of his co-workers were just as passionate about their jobs as he was, which made each night even more bareable. Michael was really proud of himself, for getting out of the house. Doing something beneficial for him.

“Tonight’s the night!” An excited, creepy, slutty, butcher girl exclaimed to Michael. “Can you believe that it Michael? It’s Halloween and we get to scare the heebie jeebies out of everyone! On Halloween!” He had forgotten her name completely, thus explaining his friend predicament. He wasn’t a very good one.

“I’m gonna be so frightening,” Michael snarled ironically, his fingers making claws. He glanced at himself in the mirror to make sure his prosthetics were applied correctly. Wow. He did look pretty frightening.

“Oh Michael, but your such a softy!” She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed into the air. Actually, he started to care less and less about this girls opinion. Because he was the most hard and rough zombie ever known to mankind. Opposite of a “softy.” And he needed to get into character.

“I’ll see you at clean up,” Michael waved as he left the vanity to enter his corridor. His job was to scare the customers at the very last second, right when they thought they were getting a break. In the zombie sector, it starts with a empty room and each group is held in there for a minute. For the first thirty seconds, it’s complete darkness and nothing happens, but at the end, the lights flicker on. And two walls of the room are revealed, zombies begin pounding on the glass. No actual zombie actors are out at this point, but it’s supposed to be a spooker.

Then after the room, the guests are let out into a continuous walkway or hallway with apocalyptic decor. Instead of having one extreme monster at the end that scares the living shit out of everybody, like you would do with clowns or something, they have continuous back to back jump scares. It tires out the customers and puts them on edge.

Michael is one of the last jump scares. Only veterans were allowed very end or very beginning duties, but he was doing so well that they put him around that area. Not to ring his own bell or anything, but.

Ring, ring.

“First guests, three minutes!” His manager yelled down the hallway towards him and everyone else in the back. Michael remembered when he went to a haunted house for the very first time, and how awfully scared he was. His mom told him that he cried throughout the entire thing and until he went to bed the night that followed. It kind of humored him, how all of these terrifying zombies were just standing around and casually chatting, waiting for their shift to start.

“Two minutes!” Michael backed into the thick black fabric behind him, submerging himself into his hiding place like he does every night. He glanced around to check with his co workers, all of them in their place as well. The guy in front of him was an okay actor but, not as good as Michael. Well, Michael wasn’t a good actor overall, just at this haunted house stuff.

“One minute! Lights off, time your actions!” The room slowly got dark as the lights dimmed, white light disappearing into musty yellow fog. The room was dark and eerie, covered in ripped curtains and gray paint.

The loud opening of the automatic door alerted Michael. Now he was in full zombie mode, and there was no going back. Nothing could knock him out of his trance. He was no longer Michael Mell, he was a zombie.

The first minute passed of the beginning room. He was on edge. There was never an exact time that people would arrive. Everything was a dependent variable.

Then the footsteps started rattling closer, screams echoing from early scares. Michael poked his head out to see exactly when the people were arriving. He knew he was hidden because he always looked out this area. Sometimes he’s even see an interesting couple, or faces of relief before he jumped out and scared them shitless.

Shitless. Yeah.

Michael was trying his hardest not to get too deep into his thoughts before he lost track of time and let the customers slip through his fingers. That had never happened to him. And tonight wasn’t going to be that night.

First scare of the night. Tall, dark, and handsome. But not his type. Prime target.

Michael felt his heart race a little faster than usual, stage fright peaking, ferocity growing. He was so ready for this. His foot poked out from the cloth, the other following. Then a pounce. And lungs into the center of the hallway, Michaels face contorted into a lifeless sneer, a low moan slipping from his mouth. A zombie moan, of course.

He was terrifying. He was undead. He was sickening.

And prime target was cowering in fear and screaming his ass off.

First scare was successful.

Michael ominously backed into his hiding place, a cocky smirk on his face. His heart throbbed with adrenaline. Was this the most thrilling thing for him on Halloween night? Or actually, any night? He didn’t really have friends. He didn’t really want friends. Maybe like, one super cool one that shared his new interest in haunted houses, and his long lasting video game obsession. And—

He needed to focus. No slip ups tonight, no mistakes, no failures. This is Halloween. The most important day of the month, the year for all he cared.

Next scare of the night. A slutty girl dressed as a slutty dog with a douche boyfriend dressed in a douche Jason mask. How iconic.

At first, Michael only noticed the couple in front. Little did he know, the man of his dreams was directly behind them. He was casually preparing for a unordinary scare, only to be oblivious of the beautiful angel only yards away from him.

He was tall, but not as tall as Michael. His hair was brown and mildly curly, tufts of fluff spiraling around his ears. When his eyes darted towards Michael’s unsuspecting curtain, he caught a glimpse of his icy blue eyes. Michael was melting, jesus christ. And he was lanky and wearing a really unfamiliar costume, and he looked like he maybe liked video games, maybe?

Wow.

Michael sees a good looking guy every once in awhile but none of them ever look like this. Who was this man? What was his name? How could Michael convince him to fall in love with him?

In the middle of all his thinking, Michael completely forgot something.

He was supposed to scare them.

And he totally forgot.

Michael, the best zombie of Halloween 2017, the most passionate person on planet earth, just forgot to do his job over a smokin’ hot boy. A cute boy. And this cute boy, which makes this even more cringey, was staring directly at him.

Michael liked to think it was because he was such a charmer, and that this boy was just dumbfounded by his beauty, but, he was kind of a zombie right now? So, that probably wasn’t the case. It was most likely that Michael had forgot to jump scare and the line was moving rather slowly, so this guy was just letting him know “haha you fucked up.” Yes. That was probably it.

“Hi, my name’s Michael,” Omg, why did he say that? This was not the Real Housewives of Transylvania, it’s a fucking haunted house. And he didn’t need to be started small talk with… him.

“Jeremy,” The guy replied, his eyebrows furrowed. What a great name.

“Yeah well, ugh,” Michael panicked. “I-I have to get back to my job… so um,” He felt extreme levels of blush on his cheeks, unable to control anything about himself, especially his uncontrollable attraction to Jeremy. Oh my god he really knew his name. “Boo.”

 

  
__


End file.
